


Irregular Protectors

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Irregulars watch over Dr. Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irregular Protectors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a meme in which I accepted prompts; [rabidsamfan](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/) requested one of the Irregulars observing Watson in the early days. 100 words.

He's an easy mark, this doctor, with his slow limp and inattentive thoughtfulness.

Wiggins is shadowing him when he spies Sticky Fingers Joe moving in. He hurries forward and expertly jostles the doctor, reaching for his wallet to keep up appearances, and glares at the rival pickpocket. Joe grins toothlessly and tips his hat, allowing him this target.

The doctor's pockets are safe, for now.

At the end of the block, Wiggins nods to a small knot of Irregulars, who fan out and continue tailing the unsuspecting man.

Maybe someday they'll learn why Mr. Holmes thinks this doctor worth protecting.


End file.
